warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Dreams (A fanfic that users can join!)
Hi! It’s me, Drawing Person, and this is my fanfiction ‘Dreams.’ To join the story, please add your cat‘s name, description, you’re role in the clan, and which clan they live in. Thank you! Thunderclan- Leader: Dapplestar- A small tortoiseshell she-cat. Deputy: Silvermoon- Beautiful, lithe, silver tabby with blazing blue eyes, a long, thick tail, soft fur, a torn ear tip, long legs, skinny frame, delicate paws Medicine Cat: Tigersmoke- Brown tabby she-cat with glowing yellow eyes. Doesn’t believe in Starclan. Apprentice: Dotpaw- White tom with one brown spot on both of his ears. Warriors: Paintfire- Amber she-cat with brown eyes. Windclan- Leader: Snowstar- Pure white she-cat with shining black eyes. Deputy: Sunshade- Black and ginger tom. Medicine Cat: Leafeyes- Yellow she-tabby with dark green eyes. Warriors: Talonstreak- Charcoal bengal she-cat with amber eyes and a nick in her left ear. Birchfeather- Light brown tabby she-cat Riverclan- Leader: Brookstar- A silver tabby with bright yellow eyes. Deputy: Streamshine- Dark grey she-cat with light grey eyes. Medicine Cat: Blossomsong- Small, beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat. Warriors: Petalcloud- Very'' small fluffy white she-cat with misty green eyes. Shadowclan- Leader: Palestar- A dark cream tom with striped ears. Deputy: Snaketail- Light brown and cream tom. Medicine Cat: Pineclaw- Black tabby-tom. Apprentice: Primrosepaw- Smoky red she-cat. Warriors: Hollyshade- Pitch black she-cat with bright blue eyes and dark gray tail tip and paws. She also has a broken back right leg, so she is quite slow. Queens: Lionflower- Lean and muscular golden siberian. She has dark green eyes, with specks of grey. Kits: Darkkit- Heavyset black tom. Leopardkit- Golden tortoiseshell. (Btw I would really appreciate it if someone helped me wright the story, so if you want to please tell me your ideas in the comments and tell me who you are!) Chapter One “Who are you!?” Hollyshade hissed, her black pelt fluffing up aggressively. “We should be asking you that question!” Silvermoon growled. Paintfire’s dark brown eyes flashed in panic. “Everyone, calm down! There’s no need for fighting!“ Silvermoon looked back towards her clanmate. “What choice is there, Paintfire? There’s an intruder on ''our ''territory!” “This is actually neutral territory. It’s the Moonpool!” Paintfire insisted. ”Shouldn’t we talk instead of just hurting ourselves!” Suddenly a small, fluffy white she-cat walked out of the bushes. “I heard arguing. What‘s happening here?“ She mewed. “Is this part of the prophecy?” Hollyshade stared at her. “Wait, you got the prophecy too?“ “Yes.” Silvermoon exchanged a startled glance with Paintfire. “So, I guess we’re all here for the same reason.” Suddenly, there was a ripple in the Moonpool, and the shadow of a starry cat emerged from the water. ”Acornstar!” Silvermoon gasped. “You- You’re here!” The black and brown tabby nodded. “Who ''is ''she!” Hollyshade gasped. “The leader before Dapplestar. And... My mother. She died the day I became an apprentice.” Paintfire mewed in her quite voice. Acornstar blinked lovingly at her daughter. “We have chosen you four to fulfill a ancient prophecy. ''When the moon is most darkened by the wing, a Raging Wind will destroy the clans.“ Petalcloud nodded. “I remember, I just don’t understand what it means.” Acornstar sighed. “It is not your time to know.” Silvermoon’s eyes shown desperately. “Please! Tell us something!“ Acornstar looked away. “There is something else you should know.” She murmured. “There is a cat you will meet along your journey-“ “''Journey! ''No one said anything about walking!” Hollyshade interrupted. Silvermoon glared at her, and then she fell silent. “As I was saying, you will meet a cat along the way. Black as night, and eyes like ember. Beware. Even Starclan has yet to figure out if they can be trusted.” Paintfire’s fur pricked along her spine. “Can you tell us their name?” She asked. But Acornstar had already faded away into nothing. ”Ok, it’s agreed. Let’s meet in five sunrises.” Petalcloud decided, glancing at the other cats. “But where?” Hollyshade mewed. “Same spot, I guess.” “We should all go, it’s getting late.” Paintfire flicked her tail. “Bye.” She meowed, padding away. She had been relatively silent ever since her mother appeared. Silvermoon pressed her nose against Paintfire’s shoulders. ”Acornstar and the rest of Starclan are counting on us, even if we don’t know why yet.” Silvermoon whispered, her voice no more then a breath. Talonstreak curled up in the long, dry grass. She brushed the itchy stalks with her tail. ”I hate sleeping like this...” She growled. ''But the clan doesn’t know that. ''She thought to herself. ''They think I’m just like the rest of them... They don’t know anything about me. ''Talonstreak got up and yawned, then padded sleepily to a bright clump of heather on the other side of the clearing. “Birchfeather?” She murmured. Birchfeather looked up as she layed down beside her. “Are you okay?“ She asked gently. Talonstreak shook her head darky. “I don’t know what’s been happening to me lately, I just don’t feel like myself.” She muttered. Birchfeather blinked her wide brown eyes sympathetically. Talonstreak pressed her soft muzzle against her paws, feeling herself already sliding into sleep. Lionflower curled herself sleepily around her two kits. Leopardkit, the she-cat, was batting her ears playfully while Darkkit, the tom, pawed at her tail. “What are you two badgers doing?” She purred. Leopardkit rolled onto her back. “We’re bored!“ She squeaked. ”It’s not even that late yet!” She stroked her daughter‘s belly softly with her paw. “Yes it is. The evening patrol just got back, and it’s time for you two furballs to go to sleep.”